


Into the Woods

by musicmillennia



Series: The Enterprise Wing [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Codependency, Dragon Riders, Established Relationship, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Telepathic Bond, away mission, because this is Kirk we're talking about, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: “Ihateyou,” Leonard wheezes.An unearthly deep voice replies, “I know, darlin’.”Ugh. Call a dragon a pet nameonceand he’ll use it for the rest of his damn life.[Or, an away mission to the planet Vali starts out just great, and gets better from there.]
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Celestia Kirk (OC Dragon), James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & David "Davey" McCoy (OC Dragon), Spock & Amanda (OC Dragon)
Series: The Enterprise Wing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815928
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> i opened a word document a few days ago  
> 13,943 words later, still not finished, i was like ok maybe i could try posting it  
> so here you are, a new series with one of my absolute FAVORITE aus
> 
> BIG NOTE: I'm still shaky on writing different pronouns, so if I mix up ANY OF THEM, PLEASE TELL ME

“I _hate_ you,” Leonard wheezes.

An unearthly deep voice replies, “I know, darlin’.”

Ugh. Call a dragon a pet name _once_ and he’ll use it for the rest of his damn life. Though the accent is something Leonard decides he can keep—it’s funny to see people’s faces when he says Davey was born in San Francisco and uses words like _y’all_. He is _cultured_ , thank you.

With a groan, Leonard pulls himself up. “Easy landin’, you said,” he mutters, “It’ll be fun, you said. To the _aviophobe_.”

“We’ve flown plenty before,” Davey says primly, shaking out his wings. Bastard ain’t even winded. “I seem to recall you riding Amanda many times.”

“That’s ‘cause Amanda _doesn’t have wings_!” Leonard brushes himself off in short, harsh bursts. “Damn it, Jim. Takin’ advantage ‘a my hate for transporters. The one time I give in!”

“You’ve given into Jim a lot.”

“ _You_ , shut up!” Leonard looks around. “In the middle ‘a damn nowhere too. These trees are bigger than the _Enterprise_!”

“I did make a good hole in the canopy, though,” Davey says, like he’s _proud_ of crashing.

“You need to stop talkin’ to Jim.”

“That’s alright. Cellie’s around, and that’s the same thing.”

Leonard wants to argue, but Jim’s dragon really is an extension of the idiot. “No Celestia then, either.”

Davey trills like a pitiful hatchling. “No Celestia?”

Leonard rounds on him with a jabbing finger. “ _No Celestia_!”

“Bones, that’s harsh.”

Leonard grits his teeth as a shadow blocks the planet’s enlarged sun. “Oh, great.”

Celestia Kirk lands far more gracefully than Davey-fucking-McCoy, though Leonard has to admit they're far more experienced in tough landing spots. They, like Davey, lack that glossy sheen most Terran dragons have, their coloring a dark acrylic gray with hunter green moth-like markings along the nearly white pink wing membranes. They sport an impressive six spines despite their size, easily smaller than the rest of the draconic crew—no more than thirty feet from head to tail by Leonard’s guess, and no taller than a Shire horse. A forest breed by the color alone, designed to slither through tight spots and blend in the shadows.

They fix their dichromatic eyes on Leonard in amusement. Leonard crosses his arms with a huff.

Jim slides from the saddle. “You guys alright?”

“My darlin’s just being grumpy,” Davey replies.

“Can it,” Leonard snaps.

Jim smiles. “I can’t understand yah, Dave, but I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Davey nods. “Awesome. How ‘bout you, Bones?”

Leonard sighs. “Couple bruises, probably, but nothin’ broken. Damn miracle.”

“Then what’s this I’m hearing about no Cellie? Something wrong with my dragon?”

Celestia bats their eyes right on cue.

Before he combusts, Leonard asks, “Where’s everyone else?”

“Rough landing for them, too. Don’t worry, Dave, happens to everyone.”

Davey grunts. “My landing was better n’ theirs.”

Jim looks to Leonard, who patently refuses to translate bullshit. Jim laughs and gestures to the left. “Found a stream thataways. Better to get there on foot. Unfortunately, we don’t have giant holes everywhere.”

Davey looks oh so proud of himself.

“C’mon, then.” Jim swings himself back onto Celestia. “Ground’s a bit uneven. Ensign Cho got a sprain from it.”

“Ah, hell. She got it elevated?”

“Of course. We’re not _that_ helpless without you.”

“Coulda fooled me.” With Davey’s size, Leonard has to get a leg-up. “Anyone else?”

“Not that I know. Spock’s with ‘em, so they shouldn’t get into trouble.”

“Spock doesn’t have a good track record and you know it,” Leonard snaps as Davey’s bulky paws start crushing the underbrush. He’s easily the heaviest dragon Starfleet’s seen for a middleweight. “He’s prob’ly got his grubby hands in that stream, exposing himself to God knows what while he looks at the damn algae.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Jim replies breezily, “But you’ll be happy to know you’re the last one. You’re pretty far from the landing point.”

“You mean the point that was _blocked off_ by trees?”

“Hey, Starfleet sent us that, not me.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

In perfect Standard, because they’re an overachiever like their adrenaline junkie rider, Celestia asks, “Are you sure you’re okay, Len?”

“I’m fine, princess.” Celestia preens at the name, a joke that’s gone way too far by now. “Just never flyin’ through an ion storm again.”

“If Admiralty hadn’t been breathing down our necks, I would’ve waited,” Jim says.

“…I know.”

Jim purses his lips. “They still haven’t told us why this is so important. _Need to know_ , and I’m the Captain.”

“Starfleet takes diplomacy seriously.” Leonard fidgets. He’s not a natural in the saddle. “Orders are t’just talk with ‘em, right? Seems pretty straightforward—knock on wood.”

Davey knocks his talon tips on a nearby tree because he’s an asshole. Jim laughs while Celestia bumps noses with their friend.

* * *

About halfway to the stream, the back of Jim’s head wriggles. A few seconds later, his communicator chirps.

“Kirk here.”

“ _Captain_ ,” Spock says, “ _Ensign Rooke has sustained a laceration._ ”

While Bones starts spitting tacks, Jim replies, “How bad?” though he knows Spock wouldn’t call for something minor.

“ _She requires Dr. McCoy’s assistance._ ”

Jim can _feel_ Bones’ blood pressure rising. Dave growls, presumably trying to comfort. Cellie does the same for himself, and Jim wishes they didn’t have to.

“We’re almost there. You got first aid with you.”

“ _Indeed._ ”

“ETA twenty minutes. Kirk out.”

Davey makes more sounds only Bones can understand. Bones is quiet for a second. Jim turns in the saddle to see he’s uncomfortable.

“I guess,” he mutters, before asking Jim, “Mind if I hitch a ride? It’ll be quicker.”

Jim grimaces. Despite Cellie’s best attempts, Bones doesn’t like riding them on a good day. He locks eyes with his dragon.

_Should—_

_Yes bu—_

_I ca—_

_Yes and—_

_I know, I—_

_Yes._

Jim says, “We’ll switch.”

Bones hesitates again, but he knows there’s nothing for it. Davey crouches to help him off.

Bones mounts Celestia stiffly. It takes Jim a second to adjust to Davey’s gait; the dragon tends to stay lower to the ground and move like a salamander where Celestia trots like a deer.

“Try not to get lost,” Bones says.

Jim salutes him. “We’ll do our best.”

Jim and Celestia have gotten better. Jim’s only a little panicky over watching them go.

Davey cranes to look at him. His eye color is eerily similar to Bones’, but the expression is almost childlike. He rumbles.

Jim smiles. “I’m gonna assume you’re asking if I’m okay?” Davey’s snout twitches. Then he nods. “Don’t worry about me. Just keep heading straight. Cellie should be leaving footprints.”

They are. Davey follows them as fast as he dares, trying his best not to topple any more trees. Jim hopes the Valians will understand the crash was accidental. He keeps chatting, and Jim stops reminding him he can’t understand without Bones. The dragon’s young yet—he’ll catch on eventually.

He pokes gently at the bond nestled comfortably within Celestia’s. Spock responds that Bones already commed him. There’s a soft inquiry that follows, and Jim tries not to feel annoyed. He _can_ deal without Celestia.

Understanding. Spock doesn’t mean to upset him. Jim knows that.

He draws himself away when a familiar tirade reaches his ears. Davey’s own ears perk up like a rabbit. It’s one of his weird physiological quirks: they’re long and flexible, soft to the touch, not at all like Celestia’s two horns even though they’re both Terran dragons. Sometimes when he holds them a certain way they could almost pass, but everyone loves them so much Davey’s stopped trying to do that.

Davey’s just a lovable hunk of weird, really. He’s got the basic Terran dragon shape, wings and all, but his coloring looks like a bruise. At the base it’s a deep purple, with yellows, blacks and blues forming a nebula over his body. And he has not two, but four wings, similar to a dragonfly in shape and lined like one too, though the membranes are blood red. Unlike other dragons, he can’t open them independently; they unfurl together or not at all.

Then there’s his tail. Celestia’s is an arrowpoint, Amanda’s feathered. Davey, though, has a hook-like blade that can cut like a bitch. His talons have a deeper curve too. Plenty of experts have taken a look at him, but none of them can even begin to guess at his breed. Then again, growing from a human heart might do that to you.

“Slipped on a rock, Jim!” Bones calls as soon as he sees them, “These are your officers!”

“They’re only my officers after dinner,” Jim says, trying not to be hyperaware of Celestia standing a few feet away. He fails miserably. “Ensign?”

Rooke’s shoulders are nearly touching her ears. “It really is just a scratch, sir.”

“ _Just a scratch_ ,” Bones mutters, “What are you, the Black Knight?”

“Uh…?”

Jim fails at not smiling too. “Old reference, Ensign, don’t worry about it.” He pats Dave’s side, and Dave helps him down. “Your command team likes to quote things far too often.”

“Says the guy who started spouting _Hamlet_ in the middle of a conference,” Bones says, “ _with Admiralty_.”

Rooke and Cho glance at each other. Jim leans towards them and stage-whispers, “Pike thought it was awesome.”

“Pike thought it was ridiculous,” Bones corrects.

“You are mistaken,” Spock says, “Admiral Pike expressed amusement following the conference.”

The ensigns smile cautiously. When Jim smiles back, they start laughing a little.

Bones packs his equipment. “You’ll be fine. Cho, how’s the ankle feel?”

“Better, sir,” Cho replies, now far more at ease, “Thank you.”

“You should still keep off it. Where’s— _damn it_ , woman!”

Amanda tilts her head to indicate she is not, in fact, a woman. At least that’s the impression Jim’s getting from Spock’s side of the bond. Amanda’s not T’Pau’s get, which makes her joining with Spock a tad unorthodox, but her presence in Spock’s mind is strong enough to echo.

“She offers her services,” Spock says.

“…good.” Bones gestures to Cho. “Vulcan dragons are the smoothest ride. Hop on.”

Cho’s wide eyes look between him, Spock, and Jim.

Jim helps her to her feet and says, “She won’t bite. Vulcan dragons are herbivores.”

Cho doesn’t laugh again. Jim can’t blame her. Spock’s not exactly sociable to those who don’t understand his humor. Amanda’s face resembles a Terran Chinese Long Lung, too, which probably doesn’t help. But in the end, Cho’s a professional.

Bones offers a leg-up for her good foot, then props her other leg on the front corner of the saddle. “You ever ride before?”

“A little,” Cho says, “during training.”

“Stirrups alright?”

“I’ll manage, sir.”

Bones rolls his eyes as Spock approaches to make adjustments. Cho can’t speak through the shock of her commanding officer waiting on her. She and Rooke are fairly new to the _Enterprise_ and her crew’s personability.

“Is this adequate?” Spock asks.

Cho flounders another second. “Y-yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Gratitude is unnecessary. Captain, we are ready to proceed.”

“Good job, Spock, Bones. Rooke,” Jim gestures between Celestia and Dave, “choose your fighter.”

Rooke laughs a little. “Uh. Whichever you think is best, sir.”

Bones huffs. “Just get on with me. Up front, I wanna keep an eye on that arm.”

“Aye, sir.”

Jim swings onto Cellie. The itch under his skin settles.

_Are—_

_Yes, are—_

_Yes._

Jim strokes their neck. “I’m pretty sure the city’s due east, but we’ll double check. Wait here.”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock replies.

Celestia leaps to the canopy. They can’t quite unfold their wings before breaking through, so they tic-tacs off the large trunks until Jim’s smacked in the face with leaves.

“Forgot my goggles again,” he mutters, snapping them on.

Vali’s sky is a stream of pastel purples and blues with bright yellow clouds that supposedly yield emerald green raindrops. The entire planet is covered in forest, but for the large clearings the Valians made for their cities, though the majority of the residents are part of nomad tribes. Up here, the air smells fresh and crisp. Perfect flying weather.

The city is due east. Jim can see the spires. He opens his communicator.

“Kirk to Spock.”

“Spock here.”

“Head east. We’re gonna warn them we’ll be late.”

“Captain, perhaps one of us should accompany you.”

“We’ll be fine. Won’t be long.”

Displeasure radiates through the bond. “Very well.”

“We’ll meet up with you when we’re done. Kirk out.”

* * *

The city-dwelling Valians are by and large a peaceful people. The tribes are too elusive for past Federation delegates to determine their characters.

A representative greets him as he and Celestia land. “Captain Kirk, yes?”

“Correct, Excellency.” Jim removes his goggles for a full smile. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Sorry we’re late.”

“Not at all,” the Valian replies as Jim dismounts, “The forest informed us of your uneasy landing. Do your comrades require assistance?”

“We have two injured. If you can spare some medical equipment, my Chief Medical Officer can take care of them.”

“Of course. We will prepare for their arrival. And they have two other dragons, yes?”

The Valians’ identical gray eyes brighten around them. Dragons aren’t indigenous to their planet, and like other wingless planets, they’re captivated by the creatures.

Jim’s smile grows. “Yes. They’re called David and Amanda, after their riders’ parents.” He sweeps an arm to his dragon. “I met my partner long after they hatched, so they bear their dam’s chosen name. May I introduce Celestia of the _Enterprise_ Wing.”

Celestia dips their head. “A pleasure, Your Excellency.”

Murmurs ripple through the crowd as pride swells in Jim. The representative clasps their hands and says, “I have never heard a dragon speak human language!”

“Some dragons are capable of learning,” Jim replies, caressing Cellie’s neck, “We’re still unable to determine why or how, but the Federation thought it prudent to send a dragon you can understand.”

“How considerate,” the representative says, even though the Federation probably hadn’t considered it at all, “I am V’rash. I bid you welcome, Celestia of _Enterprise_ , and your Captain.”

“You are most kind,” Celestia replies. “With your permission, we will return to our comrades to better lead them here.”

“Oh, but you are already here!” V’rash cries, “I am certain the forest will give them no trouble. Please, let us talk more.”

Celestia hums. “We can talk as much as you want. But you must understand, dragons have flocking instinct. I will not be at ease until our party is gathered.”

Technically, they’re telling the truth. Dragons by and large don’t have an ingrained flocking instinct, but it’s something they can learn if raised correctly. Celestia learned—differently, but learned all the same.

Valians have beaks for mouths, but Jim can tell V’rash is frowning. “I see. A guide will accompany you.”

“Thank you,” Celestia says, since it’s clear V’rash is more inclined to listen to them.

V’rash waves someone from the line of five Valians behind them. “O’kr knows every tree. Ne will have no trouble.”

O’kr, slightly taller and bulkier than the others, bows.

“Do you mind riding a dragon?” Jim asks, “Celestia’s a forest breed. She can navigate around trees faster.”

O’kr’s eyes widen. “Oh. Most fascinating.” Ne shifts, trying not to look too eager. “If it is no trouble, Captain.”

“Not at all.”

Celestia crouches for easier access, since O’kr’s a beginner. As is standard for Starfleet dragons, they carry a longer saddle for two riders if needed. Jim swings the other pair of stirrups along a small metal rod so O’kr can settle directly at his back.

O’kr shares excited looks with nir fellows before approaching Celestia. Jim shows nem how to mount. Sighs take the crowd as O’kr does so, looking like a child with a new toy.

Jim can’t help an indulgent smile. “Are the stirrups okay? Your legs aren’t bent too far?”

“No, Captain,” O’kr replies a tad breathlessly, “This is—most invigorating.”

Jim takes a pair of spare goggles, gunmetal gray, from his saddlebag. “Put these on. Easier on your eyes.” He puts his own command gold on to demonstrate.

“Most invigorating,” O’kr whispers.

Jim mounts. “Hold on tight.”

 _Don’t_ —

Amusement. _I won’t._

Celestia goes at a sedate pace. O’kr still crushes Jim’s ribs.

* * *

With O’kr’s help, the landing party reaches the city in half the time it would’ve taken them.

Spock isn’t at all bothered when Amanda, carrying Cho, is escorted to the medical facilities, Bones, Davey and Rooke following. If anything, he is more at ease with Jim in sight.

Jim feels kinda bad for getting more suspicious at how well this mission is going. Maybe it’s because the orders came so suddenly to check up on Vali, without precisely giving a reason beyond “maintaining relations.” Although the _Enterprise_ had been assigned to the mind-numbing task of star-mapping, Starfleet rarely shirks those responsibilities.

Thankfully, Spock and Celestia seem to feel the same, though Spock tries to pass it as Logical Wariness. As if Jim doesn’t constantly stretch through his mind like a cat.

_You know—_

_Yeah._

Celestia’s chuckle tickles his brain. His diplomatic smile comes a little easier.

* * *

Two hours later, Jim sighs as the cage door slams shut.

Turns out some nomad tribes don’t like the city-dwellers, or strangers in their land. He shouldn’t be surprised that O’kr is part of the hostiles, but to nir credit, ne’s gotten nemself thrown in with him for switching sides at the last second.

On Jim’s other side, V’rash is trembling with apologies. Really, they’d only been trying to show the Captain the beauty of their forest-grown temple. With how the tribe’s been threatening them, Jim’s decided to believe them for now.

As it is, he’s too occupied with Celestia’s hurricane of rage. They’d been separated during the welcome meal, since Valian architecture doesn’t accommodate dragons, and _this_ happens. A rush of words that aren’t exactly words are flying between them as Jim tries to both describe his surroundings and reassure them of his condition. Celestia at least understands every three not-words, which Jim supposes is something.

Spock has muted his side of the bond enough to minimize the chaos in Jim’s head. Jim still tries to send reassurance to him too, and Spock receives them as smoothly as ever, but oh shit, he’s pissed too. And a tad resigned, because really, they all should’ve seen this coming.

Jim closes his eyes and reaches further, crawling into the bond like a lean-to to weather Celestia’s storm. Celestia panics at his retreat even as they understand, the two sensations warring violently.

A snarl breaks his concentration.

One of the nomads is glaring down their pointed nose at him. While they share the same tree bark brown skin as the city-dwellers, their mouths are thin, wide lips. They also have hair, long and slightly curled, and their posture is slightly hunched, ready to strike.

Beady hawk eyes narrow on Jim. “What is your purpose here?”

V’rash tries speaking in their shared language and is swiftly silenced with the entire tribe’s hissing.

Jim makes himself the picture of repose, though the cage is a tight fit. “My name is Captain—”

“I know your origins! What is your _purpose_?”

“To strengthen the ties between my people and yours. In short, my purpose is peaceful friendship.”

More snarling.

“Since you know my name,” Jim says, “may I know yours?”

The Valian pounds their chest. “I am Chief B’uon. You corrupted my child!”

O’kr tries saying something, and is silenced as V’rash was.

“You speak of friendship between our peoples,” B’uon snaps, “yet your people have not approached any of us, and you take one of our children!”

Jim shakes his head. “We’ve been trying to contact you, Chief. But we haven’t been able to reach you.”

B’uon snaps their gaze to V’rash.

Jim looks at them too.

Slowly looks back at B’uon. “I’m guessing that wasn’t by accident.”

V’rash stutters.

This is just going great.

“May I speak in your child’s defense?” Jim asks.

B’uon bares their teeth. But they don’t say anything, so Jim takes that as a yes.

“As I recall, ne was only trying to get you to talk instead of capturing us. I doubt ne intends to turn on you, merely invite you to diplomatic relations.” Jim glances at O’kr’s wide eyes. “And…perhaps ne knows that my dragon won’t be pleased.”

At the mention of Celestia, the tribe shifts and growls quietly.

“Our dragons are sentient like you and me,” Jim says carefully, “I have a bond with mine, Chief. We share thoughts. They knew the instant you took me, and they’re on their way.”

B’uon eyes the canopy, claws flexing on their spear. Jim presses his advantage: “Please, this is all a misunderstanding. Let’s just talk.”

Before B’uon can reply, a roar rattles the forest.

Jim’s yanked out, V’rash and O’kr left in the cage.

“How long until—”

Amanda breaks through the ground just outside the tribe’s camp. On her back, a thick tarp snaps away to reveal Spock and a spluttering McCoy.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Spock asks, not a hair out of place.

“I’m—”

A blur crashes into the camp, causing the nomads to stumble, B’uon included. Celestia forces themself between them and Jim, pupils blown wide and wings arced.

 _No_ —“No, no,”— _sweetheart—_ ”It’s okay, I’m okay,”— _Cellie_ —

“I advise you to distance yourself from Captain Kirk,” Spock says.

Thankfully, B’uon and his people quickly comply. Celestia’s head lowers with the rest of them, a coiled snake.

Cautiously, Jim eases out from under their wing and touches their head. Celestia’s muscles shudder.

_Look—_

_They—_

**_Look._ **

Jim steps in front of them. He feels every eye trained on him.

“Look at me,” he murmurs, “ _Ashva_. Look at me.”

Celestia jerks at the sound of their dam’s language. When Jim raises his right arm, they growl. A heart pounding moment later, their tongue flicks out to scent the air.

They push against his arm. Their wings fold. The entire camp breathes out.

Bones whispers a curse and dismounts. “I can take a look at him, Celestia. If you wanna be sure.”

Celestia rumbles. Jim nods for them, adding, “Chief B’uon, may I introduce Commander Spock and his dragon, Amanda of the _Enterprise_ Wing, and Dr. McCoy, Chief Medical Officer.”

“Delighted,” Bones snaps. “You the one who thought it’d be a good idea to kidnap a Starfleet Captain?”

“ _Bones_.”

Bones’ lips purse, but he drops it, reaching into his kit. “Never ridin’ Amanda again,” he mutters, “Didn’t even know she could burrow. Mountain breed my ass.”

Jim watches Spock approach B’uon, logic cooling the bond. Seems civil enough, despite B’uon’s tension.

“Rooke and Cho with Dave?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Bones replies, “I’m seein’ some bruising. You got a headache?”

“Mild. They knocked me out.”

“Mental strain probably didn’t help. Other than that,” Bones says, louder, “you’re all clear, far as I can tell. Lucky for your _hosts_.”

Celestia growls agreement. The nomads take another step back.

Jim doesn’t dare leave Celestia’s side, frustrating as it is to watch the discussion from afar. Spock subtly attempts to draw B’uon over. B’uon understandably won’t budge. Jim can hear fine anyway.

Eventually, Spock says, “Then the city representative has prevented Starfleet delegates from meeting with the tribes.”

Jim turns to V’rash. “The question is why.”

What comes next is some serious racist bullshit, even though the Valians are all literally the same species. If Jim had a drink for every time V’rash says _savages_ , he’d be Scotty. Even better, there’s a healthy dose of isolationism. It’s almost uncanny how similar the mindset is to America’s Second Civil War. Sadly, it’s also something the _Enterprise_ has encountered far too many times.

Jim stalls B’uon’s outbursts as politely as he can. His crew’s here to educate, not exacerbate. “Have you tried talking to them?”

“They have refused,” V’rash replies, a tad desperately.

“Excellency, with all due respect, how did you approach any of the tribes?” Jim gestures to O’kr. “O’kr’s been part of your city long enough to gain your trust.”

“O’kr also betrayed us,” V’rash hisses.

“Yet ne is in the cage with you,” Spock replies.

“You haven’t answered the question,” Bones adds.

B’uon answers instead. “I will tell you! They were condescending _ingrates_! No adherence to our ways, no show of respect!”

“Sounds like you didn’t try to talk, Your Excellency,” Bones drawls.

V’rash balks. “I…”

“The chief is fluent in Standard,” Jim says, “That’s not an easy language when it’s not your first. These are intelligent people, with their own cultures. They can learn a lot from you, but you can learn a lot from them, and this is just one tribe. Don’t you want to know the other Valians of your planet?”

V’rash’s eyes flick between B’uon and Jim. They swallow.

“Encountering new ideas is the most efficient path to growth,” Spock says.

When that doesn’t work, Celestia growls.

“Yes!” V’rash shrieks, “Yes, of course!”

Jim pats his dragon. “Easy, Cel. We’re here to help, remember?”

Celestia glares at him. _They—_

_Yeah bu—_

_Ji—_

_I—_

“How about you unlock this cage and start talking like rational beings,” Bones says. With a pointed look at V’rash, he adds, “ _Respectful_ beings.”

After some loaded staring, B’uon says, “My people deserve an apology first.”

V’rash swallows again. “…yes. I-I suppose you do.”

“Do not _suppose_. It is certain!”

“Alright, yes, yes!”

V’rash says something in Valian, shaky at first, then gaining traction. O’kr sees nir chance and says something as well, far more rapidly.

The tribe looks to their leader.

B’uon nods once. Then, glancing apprehensively at Celestia, they say, “Captain Kirk, if you would be so kind…?”

Something finally seeps through Celestia’s rage. Amusement. “You may ask me directly.”

The tribe _jumps_.

* * *

The Valians have a long way to go. Jim hopes they make it past the first few days. Unfortunately, once he files a report, Starfleet contacts the _Enterprise_ with new orders, not listening when Jim tries to advise holding off until he and his crew are sure Vali won’t regress in the near future.

He’s denied. Even though they’d sent his ship for talks. Spock and Bones report the same response.

“Damn bureaucrats,” Bones says.

“Hopefully we can keep in contact along the way,” Jim says, suppressing a wince as the turbolift takes him farther away from Celestia in the lower decks.

“And hopefully they don’t lie,” Bones says.

“That would be illogical,” Spock replies, “but, perhaps not unexpected.”

“Look at that, Jim. He’s gettin’ used to people lying.” Bones bumps Jim’s shoulder. “They grow up so fast.”

“Doctor, I specifically remember you acting in a childish manner about Amanda’s burrowing.”

“That’s because a certain pointy-eared bastard didn’t _warn me_!”

Jim smiles. “So I’m babysitter to both of you?”

Aaaaand there they go.

For a few precious moments, Celestia doesn’t feel so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever got the reference in the first scene, kudos
> 
> Anyway, I'll try my best to world-build as the series goes. I've got backstories for Bones, Jim and Spock with meeting their dragons. If you have any questions throughout this series, I'll do my best to answer in a way that makes sense!
> 
> Also, [Here is the closest approximation to Amanda's face that I could find.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/701857923161958940/) The color isn't right, but that's basically what I mean when I say the Chinese Lung dragons inspired me :D


End file.
